1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pegbar type display device, of the type commonly used for presentation and display of meat, cheese, and blister packaged small goods in retailing establishments.
2. The Prior Art
Pegbars display devices are well known and commonly used. They are found in most retailing establishments and virtually every person has purchased something off of a pegbar display.
Typical goods displayed on and purchased from pegbar displays are pre-packaged meat, cheese, batteries, film, tools, car parts, toys and so on.
Gerald D. Pedersen U.S. Pat. No. 4610413 provides a pegbar device which is a direct predecessor of this invention and has a pegbar with spaced apart keyholes, and a single strength cantilevered peg with a 1/4 turn lock structure at the rear. This particular lock structure is utilized in this invention as will be described.
Howard J. Frederickson U.S. Pat. No. 4606466 utilized the Pedersen device and provided for structure for presenting graphic information and identification, specifically a sign and a sign holder.
The inventions of Pedersen and Frederickson work very well and are in extensive and growing commercially successful use.
The Pedersen and Frederickson inventions are available from Cannon Equipment Co., Cannon Falls, Minn. 55009 and are sold under the trademarks "MAGNA-BAR" and "TWIST 'N PULL".
Now, the entities that display goods want to provide deeper displays, present and display larger and heavier packages, and present new and heavier goods on pegbar displays.
The pegs of the Pedersen invention have been available and are successful in usable display lengths of 10, 12 or 15 inches. The goods merchandising people now want pegs approaching the length of a persons arm, for example pegs that are 20 to 24 inches long. The closed section cross bar of Pedersen's invention, is fully capable of carrying longer pegs and/or more weight without beam or torsional bending.